fossilfightersfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Fossil Fighters 3 Fanfic
I am going to be writing a fanfic about what a fossil fighters 3 could be like. Please make characters for the fanfic. You can use the vivosaurs I am making. It is NOT in the same universe as Storms Brewing, but it happens about 5 years later. You can use Storm's Brewing characters,but it takes place on a different island.The fanfic will start when I have 20 users entered.4/20 Characters Matthew(Anon) Appearance He has brown hair and blue eyes. Wears a green shirt with a sucho on it all the time. Personality Really big on dinosaurs, and has always wanted to be a fossil fighter. Generally a good person to be around and when he loses, he is a good sport. Specialty Type- Mix Team Sucho(starter), campto , neo, saurophag , camara (with silver arms) Rubicon(E4439Qv5) Appearance White,Hazel eyes, commonly seen hauling around one of several backpacks full of various supplies and trinkets. He tries to stay well-groomed, but travels fairly often and cannot spare the time. He often wears neutral-colored clothes (colorblind), and seems to particually found of a black-gray windbreaker. Personality He's genrally good tempered, but he's reserved and almost furtive. He tries to avoid battles rather than fight them, but he will not hesitate to use techniques some fighters consider "cheap". When in the company of his close friends, he can become brash and playful but sometimes obnoxiously so. Specialty Type-Neutral Team O-raptor(starter),squick,jara(Jan) VMM- menchi,aeros,b-jara(Bojangles) Michael(Fossil Fighter R.B.P) Dina(Dina theFossil Fighter) Chapter 1 the Beginning I was sitting on my bed staring at my Neo dino medal. I was just noticing its strange coloring. Kind of ironic to have a vivosaur for 10 years but not notice its coloring. The last time I had even used any vivosaurs was a the Caliesto Cup 5 years ago. I remember that I lost in the first round. Matthew I heard my father call. I went into the kitchen to see my father holding a medal and a form. He said excitedly,Well I found they were holding another Cup so I got you entered. I also got you a new vivosaur-Campto! There is no such thing as Campto I said. Since you left they have discovered over 100 new vivosaurs including Campto he said with a smile. After I said thank you, I took the medal and went to my room. I set the Campto and my Neo,Sucho and Seidon on my bed. Well back to the islands. Seidon said we are going to win this time. In case if I didn't mention seidon is an extreme optomist. Sucho was about to say something and I said No, you cannot use Law of the Jungle. With a saddened expression on his face I put Sucho back up. Neo said You know he is not going to do that in the middle of battle. With a sigh I said you are probably right and I put all my medals back up. Then I took a look at the form and it said the helicopter arrives in two weeks. Well that gives me time to practice. Chapter 2 Neo was Wrong Two weeks later I was at the the helicopter pad.Then someone came out and said you have to beat them to go to the tournament. He let out a rank 3 S-Raptor and Acro. I let out my Neo,Sucho and Seidon. I had the first attack and yelled Sucho, Sucho bite on S-Raptor. He didn't do it and he did Law of the Jungle instead! With Seidon down to 1 LP I had a new plan. I ended my turn. He used Acro bite on Seidon wiping him out. When he ended his turn he noticed all the FP I had. Sucho used Poisonous Barrage on S-Raptor and Neo used Neo Fury on Acro knocking them both out. The battle over, I took my vivosaurs and went onto the helicopter. I said if all battles are this easy this easy the tournament will be a piece of cake. I like cake I heard a vivosaur say. Hey down here it said. I looked down to see Campto. I want a piece of cake. It was just an idiom. It means it is easy. Oh said Campto and it was a quiet ride. Category:Stories